Up until now, semiconductor chips and semiconductor chip packages may be manufactured by first adhering chips to a carrier or lead frame and then subsequently, usually after further processing, encapsulating the chips with further material, such as a polymer material. Several challenges may be associated with these manufacturing processes. Sawing may have to be carried out through brittle silicon and soft polymer material. Furthermore, multiple processes may necessarily be dependent on each other. Multiple materials, for example, adhesive materials, encapsulation materials and fixing materials may be required. Processes for depositing different materials may need to be well integrated with each other. Furthermore, the different materials may have to be suitable and/or well matched for use with each other.